


Forever

by Welpie



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Post-chapter 100/OAD spoilers, Zeno thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welpie/pseuds/Welpie
Summary: In which Zeno thinks about how much he loves everyone from the bottom of his heart.





	

 

Zeno loves everyone.

Hakuryuu with his bright and innocent personality. No, that sounds wrong. Kija is his name.

Seiryuu- no, Shin-ah. Quiet yet a strong will. His name fits him so much.

Ro- Jaeha, flirtatious yet very agile. He is a strong asset in and out of the battlefield.

Miss... Yona. She will never be Hiryuu, but she is strong in her own way. She has come so far and has become so much more. Her father's death has helped her bloom. 

He should not forget mis- Hak. Very strong and loyal. Despite seeing himself as only a bodyguard he means so much more to Yona. His loyality is admirable.

K- Yun. He is very intelligent and can cook amazing food. His craftsmanship is always beautiful as well.

Zeno almost breaks his mask. He holds back a sob.

This realisation... he wants to call everyone by their given names. Utter his forbidden thoughts out loud.

It hurts.

It hurts just as much as the loss of Hiryuu, Abi, Guen and Shuten.

The pain is equal to the death of his beloved Kaya.

Because...

He has let them into his heart. Attachment... something that keeps killing him from the inside little by little. In the long run it will break him again.

He is attached to Yun.

To Kija.

And Shin-ah.

Jaeha too.

Hak as well.

Especially Yona.

Zeno could cry. If he has a chance he would do so. However, he shouldn't. There are many more adventures ahead. He has to keep up a smile. Even if Yona asks he has to lie. She cannot know. No one can know.

"Know what? Zeno, what are you doing?"

"Sorry, Miss," he chuckles, "Whoops, I slipped my tongue. I was only thinking."

"Thinking about what?" the green dragon joins in.

"Rokuryuu," Zeno answers. He smiles innocently. It is part of the truth after all.

"N-no indecency in this classroom!" Kija intercepts before the other could reply.

"I agree with the white snake for once."

"This is a rare moment... the nicknames are still weird," Yun mutters.

"Mom?" Shin-ah says quietly. The tone of his voice is adorable.

"S-stop it! I am a handsome young boy!"

"Sure, you are."

"Hak, don't be mean to mom!" Yona falls silent and turns red. Almost as red as her hair.

Everyone bursts out laughing.

Multiple of them, including Zeno, take out their phones and snap a picture. The teacher, Yona's father, is nowhere to be found. This time around he lives.

Pictures help Zeno. Psychical and digital evidence will be kept with him as long as possible. 'Science' is amazing. It truly must be a gift from Hiryuu himself. 

Zeno knows he will keep on living for the coming thousands of years.

Still...

This current situation changes nothing about the way Zeno feels at all.

He has to go on.

Even if they will never remember...

Zeno will continue loving everyone.

_Forever._

**Author's Note:**

> I am betting on this kind of canon ending. I'm sorry Zeno.


End file.
